boondock Christmas
by Synns
Summary: curious as to why there next door neighbour of three years has never been to the x-mas block party the boys look into it to find out. pre BDS1


A/N: hey all synns here again. Sorry that this isn't my x-men story but it will get done no worries. This is one will hopefully be just as good. So here is a departure from my normal work while i am on a break from my portfolio work so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters from the boondock saints . I only own a few measly things and though are for school. Oh and Kris, i own Kris, she is mine however do not use her. Please enjoy .

On with the story!

Winter in south Boston was always a cold place, but still there was always a sense of cheer in the air. For the two MacManuss brothers it reminded them of home. The crunch of snow under their boots the frosty breath hanging in the air, winter was a magical time. A time when everything was right with the world and there Irish neighbourhood threw the annual Christmas block party. Everyone took part in it, well most people did. The brothers had noticed over the years that there next door neighbour tended to distance themselves from the festivities. They didn't know why but after three years of seeing them peaking out of their window down to the street wear the party was happening they were sure as hell going to get them to come.

If only they didn't know how hard that would be.

The brothers had decided to try and coxes there neighbour out the week before the block party started. This was in an attempt to find out more about them so the brothers didn't look like a right ass when walking down the street with them. So seeing as the boys had the full week off they decided to start their mission after church on Monday.

"Conn are ye sure tha' we should be bringing someone tha' we never met. Wha' are ye trying ta be? Uncle Sybille?" Murphy looked over at his twin.

Conner shrugged as he hefted the six pack in his arms. He looked at his twin while he knocked on the door. "Aye it's a wee bit of a let down. But ah'm sure tha' this bloke is a nice guy anyways."

Unbeknownst to the brothers the door had opened. Looking out at the brothers was a person, a short person. Not like small person short but around 5'2", 5'3". The person was standing there in a hoodie sweater and jeans, reviewing the brothers knowingly. The person seemed to be reading the brothers in a way that neither have been read before.

"Not to be a bother but if you two are just going to bicker, could you please not do it in front of my door. It's a bit of a problem for toughs of us that are trying to do school work or is that a bit beyond your grasp eh?"

The voice coming from under the hood was most definitely feminine in nature. Upon closer a closer look they brothers could see that the person was in fact a female.

"ah were a wee bit sorry lass, but me brother and i were looking for the man 'o da house. See we are his next door neighbours and we wanted ta meet the bloke"

Conner looked at the girl with a smile as he spoke his triad. Murphy looked on with a cocked head, his eyes seeming to catch hers. It was when Conner brought up the idea of their neighbour being a male that he noticed her smirk.

"Conn i think this is our neighbour. i..uhh...hi i'm Murphy....this is me twin Conner...sorry to bother you...?"

"Kris, my name is Kristina, but please call me Kris. And please do come in have a seat"

Kris stood aside so that the brothers could enter her home. Upon walking in they noticed a few things, but the most prominent was the distinct lack of decorations for the holydays. There was a bed a couch a mini kitchen, a huge desk set up and mini art studio. It seemed that their neighbour, Kris had made her low income apartment a true home.

The brothers' jaws dropped as they looked around at the art work. Murphy was the first to recover; when he did he strolled to the kitchen table that was cover in painting supplies. Upon it was an odd candle holder. As he studied it he spoke

"so if ye dun mind me asking. Where are all your merry decorations? But this here candle holder sure is a pretty one."

Kris smiled at Murphy as she was working in her kitchen area. When she walked out she noticed that now both brothers were looking at her menorah. Kris chuckled when she realized what Murphy was calling a candle holder. She walked up to the table and cleared some room, after which she put down a plate of what looked to be pancakes and sugared doughnuts.

"yah though why day a need nine candles any which ways....food?"

Laughing at Conner's comment Kris sat down and simply picked up a pancake.

"sufganout and lukot, in English fried jelly doughnuts and potatoes pancakes. Two of the traditional foods of Chanukah, the menorah is part of it to. So yah that's why i don't have any "merry decorations" I'm Jewish. Though i hope that doesn't bother you. Please...have something to eat"

The brothers both blushed. It seemed that they were so wrapped up in the spirit of the season that they forgot there was more than one holiday during this time. Timidly the boys picked at the food, not that it was bad but that....well they didn't think of really, it was beyond them at what they had done. Their mother had taught them not to do such things. Not to assume one thing or another.

After the initial fopas of assuming Kris celebrated Christmas the three neighbours talked ate and even drank – once it hit noon – for many more hours. By the end of the impromptu meet and greet six hours had passed. A bit shocked the three laughed at how the time flew by. It was at this time that the twins' were getting up to leave to go home.

Though many things had been established and set up the brothers stood at the door waiting for the answer to the one thing that they came for. Once again Murphy spoke up, this time with an ease that made himself and Kris share a sort of smile.

"so ye never told us. Will ya be coming to th' block party with us or not? Ya' dun have ta celebrate it to go"

As Conner nodded in agreement Kris just shook her head.

"I'd love to but I'm flying out to California in two days. I'm spending the holidays with my twin. He dose celebrate the Christmas season. Our family is werid that way. So i'll be with him. Besides he's usully the one looking out my windows when he's here during that party."

"oh well....a twin to? Nice, will be seeing ya than Krissy." Conner smiled as he started to walk away, dragging Murphy with him. Murphy waved good bye with a goofy look on his face.

"yah for sure...oh! and boys merry Christmas!"

"Happy holidays!"

A/N: and a happy holidays to you as well


End file.
